


Kink Lists and rules

by Fandomgirl445



Series: An Omega in New-York [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, kink list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: Kink lists for Omega in Newyork as well as rulesIf I've missed anything let me know!!Any rule suggests welcomed!!
Series: An Omega in New-York [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Kink Lists and rules

**Author's Note:**

> So....Im alive guys....
> 
> Because of this pandemic I've been a bit stressed. I've had constant work from uni that's giving me no help with it btw. Along side that I've lost two family members to COVID-19 so I'm working slowly but surely on updates. I'm working on Bucky's list first for this, but I'm also trying to think of rules for Iris to follow. As well as get work done.

**All together Kinks.**

Abrasion: √

Age Play: √ 

Anal Sex: √ 

Anal Plugs (small): √ 

Anal Plugs (large): √

Anal Plug (public under clothes): √

Animal Roles: x

Arm & leg sleeves (armbinders): √

Aromas: x

Asphyxiation: x

Auctioned for charity: √

Ball Stretching: x

Bathroom use control: √

Beastiality: x

Beating (soft) : √ 

Beating (hard): √

Blindfolding: √

Being Serviced (sexual): √

Being bitten : √

Breast/chest bondage: √

Breath control: x

Branding: x

Boot Worship: x

Bondage (light) : √ 

Bondage (heavy): √

Bondage (multi-day): √

Bondage (public under clothing): √

Breast whipping: x

Cages (locked inside): √

Caning : √

Cells/Closets (locked inside of): x

Chains: √

Chastity belts: √

Chauffeuring: x

Choking: x

Chores (domestic service): √

Clothespins: x

Cock rings/straps: √

Cock worship: √ 

Collars (worn in private): √

Collars (worn in public): √

Competitions (with other subs): √

Corsets (wearing casually): √

Corsets (trained waist reduction): x

Cuffs (leather): √

Cuffs (metal): √ 

Cutting: x

Dilation: x

Dildos: √

Disability (roleplay): x

Disability (actual): x

Dom/sub (play): √

Dom/sub (24/7): √

Double Penetration: √

Enforced chastity: √

Erotic Dance (for audience): √

Examinations (physical): √

Exercise (forced/required): √

Exhibitionism (friends): √

Exhibitionism (strangers): √

Face Slapping: tried it? × 

Fisting: √

Flame play: √

Following orders: √

Foot worship: x

Forced dressing: √

Forced eating: √

Forced masturbation: √

Forced nudity (private): √

Forced nudity (around others): √

Full head hoods: x

Gags (cloth): √

Gags (inflatable): √

Gags (phallic): √

Gags (rubber): √

Gags (tape): x

Gas masks: x

Hair brush spankings: √

Hair pulling: √

Hand Jobs : √

Harnessing: √

Having food chosen for you: √

Having clothing chosen for you: √

Human puppy dog: √

Humiliation (private): √

Humiliation (public): √

Kneeling: √

Knife play: x

Leather Clothing: √

Leather restraints: √

Lectures for misbehavior: √

Licking (non-sexual): √

Lingerie (wearing): √

Manacles and Irons: √

Master/Slave (ownership, play): √

Medical scenes: x

Modeling for erotic photos: √

Mouth bits: x

Nipple clamps: √

Nipple rings (piercing): x

Nipple weights: x

Oral/anal play (rimming): √

Over the knee spanking: √

Orgasm denial: √

Orgasm control: √

Outdoor scenes: √

Phone sex (serving Dom): √

Phone sex (serving Dom’s friends): √

Phone sex (commercial provider): x

Punishment scene: √

Pussy/cock whipping: √

Pussy worship: √

Riding crops: √

Riding the "horse" (crotch tort): √

Restrictive rules on behavior: √

Scratching: √

Sensory deprivation: √

Serving: √

Serving as art: √

Serving as furniture: x

Serving as a maid: √

Serving as waitress/waiter: √

Serving orally (sexual): √

Serving other Doms (supervised): √

Sexual deprivation (short term): √

Sexual deprivation (long term): √

Shaving (body hair): √

Skinny dipping: √

Sleep deprivation: X

Sleep sacks: x

Slutty clothing (private): √

Slutty clothing (public): √

Spanking: √

Speech restrictions (when/what): x

Spreader bars: √

Standing in corner: √

Stocks: √

Straight jackets: √

Strap-on-dildos: √

Suspension (upright): √

Suspension (inverted): x

Supplying new partners for Dom: x

Teasing: √

Tickling: √

Triple Penetration: √

Urethral Sounds (metal rods): X

Uniforms: √

Including others: √

Vaginal dildo: x

Verbal humiliation: √

Vibrator on genitals: √

Violet wand (electrical toy): √

Voyeurism (watching others): √

Voyeurism (your Dom w/others): √

Video (watching others): √

Video (recordings of you): x

Water torture: x

Waxing (hair removal) : x

Wearing symbolic jewelry: √

Whipping: √

Wooden paddles: √

Wrestling: √


End file.
